position
by helloxygen
Summary: Katsuki memilih untuk menonton acara konyol-bodoh-tidak-berguna kesukaan Ochako, meskipun ia tidak menyukainya.


Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

.

 **position**

by helloxygen

.

 _Katsuki memilih untuk menonton acara konyol-bodoh-tidak-berguna kesukaan Ochako, meskipun ia tidak menyukainya._

* * *

Katsuki baru saja selesai mandi. Saat ia keluar dari kamar sehabis memakai baju, ia menguap sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Aroma maskulin menguar dari lehernya yang jenjang, membuat Ochako yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah terpincut untuk menengok ke arahnya.

"Sudah selesai mandinya?" Ochako bertanya. Ia mematikan televisi, lalu memperhatikan Katsuki diam-diam—mengamati rambut pirang kekasihnya yang basah dan raut wajahnya yang terlihat lelah.

"Sudah," jawab Katsuki, bergumam pelan. Kemudian menatap Ochako dengan sebelah alis terangkat, Katsuki mendengus, "Apa kelihatannya belum?"

Ochako tersenyum kecil dan terkekeh. "Tidak." Dilihatnya Katsuki masuk ke dalam dapur, mengambil gelas dari dalam kabinet, dan mengisinya dengan air jeruk di kulkas. Lagi, Ochako bertanya, "Apa kau sudah makan malam?"

Katsuki mengangguk. "Ya," katanya sambil memutar badan melirik Ochako, lalu menenggak habis air jeruk di tangannya. "Aku sudah makan tadi bersama Kirishima," lanjutnya seraya berlalu dari dapur.

Mulut Ochako membulat. "Oh." Ia melihat Katsuki lenyap, masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suara alat pengering rambut terdengar dari dalam sana. Ochako pun memutar tubuhnya dan mengambil _remote_ TV di meja.

Ketika Katsuki selesai mengeringkan rambutnya dan mematikan alat pengering rambut, ia dapat mendengar tawa Ochako membahana di ruang tengah. Ia melemparkan handuk kecil yang membelit lehernya ke dalam keranjang baju, lalu meninggalkan kamar mandi.

Katsuki melihat Ochako sedang duduk memunggunginya di sofa, menonton televisi. Sebuah acara komedi kesukaan Ochako yang selalu berhasil membuat Katsuki mengernyit dan menggerutu karena tidak lucu. Sambil berjalan menghampiri Ochako, Katsuki bergantian mengerling kepada televisi dan Ochako yang tertawa. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau suka sekali acara bodoh seperti ini," komentar Katsuki seraya menghela nafas berat dan duduk di sofa.

"Acara ini lucu," ujar Ochako, kemudian tertawa ketika melihat pelawak di TV tengah menghancurkan sebuah properti.

Katsuki memutar bola mata. "Bodoh, iya," tandasnya mengejek.

Ochako tersenyum kecil dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia memilih menikmati acara TV di hadapannya, mengabaikan Katsuki yang sekilas meliriknya dan _remote_ TV bergantian.

Untuk beberapa saat, Katsuki menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan tidur, atau tetap di sini—duduk bersama Ochako, menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya itu sekalipun harus menonton acara konyol-bodoh-tidak-berguna di hadapannya.

Lama Katsuki terdiam sambil menonton acara TV di depannya, ia pun memilih untuk tidak beranjak; tetap tinggal di ruang tengah bersama Ochako, menonton acara bodoh di depannya. Meskipun yang ia lakukan hanya mengerutkan dahi, sementara Ochako di sampingnya tertawa hingga terbahak-bahak.

Saat acara komedi yang sedang mereka tonton berjeda oleh iklan, Ochako melirik Katsuki seraya mendengus geli dan tertawa pelan. "Kotak tertawamu rusak ya?" ejek Ochako yang sedari tadi diam-diam memperhatikan raut wajah datar Katsuki di saat dirinya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Katsuki mendengus jengkel dan memutar bola mata. "Selera humormu saja yang payah," ujarnya.

Ochako tertawa. Ia mengulum bibir dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan agar tawanya tidak meledak, kemudian menggeleng-geleng kepala dan menghela nafas berat. Ia menatap Katsuki di sampingnya, tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya melihat Katsuki sampai kekasihnya itu mulai mengernyit kesal.

"Apa?!" Katsuki membentak.

"Menurutku, sebaiknya, kamu masuk ke dalam kamar," kata Ochako menyarankan.

Katsuki mendelik. "Hah?"

"Ya, kamu tidak suka acara TV-nya, 'kan? Bukannya lebih baik kamu tidur saja," saran Ochako. Ia melihat Katsuki mengernyit dan membeku, terdiam menatap dirinya tanpa mengatakan apapun. "Aku cuman menyarankan. Kamu habis lembur bekerja. Pasti lelah dan ingin istirahat, bukan? Daripada kamu membuang-buang waktumu menonton acara bodoh ini, lebih baik tidur saja di kamar," terang Ochako melanjutkan.

Katsuki mendengus, Ochako benar. Kekasihnya itu terlalu mengerti dirinya. Tetapi ia malah mengumpat dan menghela nafas. "Aku ingin di sini," kata Katsuki menolak dan menyanggah perkataan Ochako.

Dahi Ochako mengerut. "Kenapa? Kamu 'kan tidak suka acara TV-nya," tandasnya, menatap heran Katsuki. "Aku juga tidak mau mengganti acaranya demi kamu," lanjut Ochako seraya melirik _remote_ TV di tangannya.

"Aku ingin di sini bukan untuk nonton TV," ujar Katsuki.

"Oh. Lalu?"

Katsuki menyeringai kecil dan berdeham. Ia mengerling pada televisi dan berkata, "Acara bodohmu sudah mulai." Kemudian mengalihkan matanya ke televisi dan kembali menonton acara bodoh di hadapannya.

Ochako merengut, bibirnya mengerucut. "Kamu mengalihkan pembicaraan," dengusnya, yang dibalas dengan senyum miring dan kekeh pelan Katsuki.

Ochako pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke televisi dan mulai menonton acara kesukaannya kembali. Tak lama kemudian, tangan Katsuki melayang di depan matanya dengan telapak tangan terbuka.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Ochako untuk mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dirinya segera meraih tangan itu dan menggenggamnya. Kemudian menarik Katsuki agar mendekat kepadanya. Ochako memangku tangan mereka berdua di sisinya, lalu tersenyum dan tertawa pelan. "Aku lebih suka posisi ini daripada acara TV-nya sekarang," ujar Ochako tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari televisi di hadapannya.

Katsuki tersenyum miring dan mendengus geli. "Posisi… berpegangan tangan dan duduk di sampingmu?" katanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang tersipu.

"Bukan," geleng Ochako. "Kamu. Di sampingku," bisiknya pelan kepada Katsuki.

Katsuki mengernyit dan menatap Ochako. "Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu."

* * *

 _Cuz right next to you is my favorite position._

My Favorite Position, NOVAKANE ft. Cindercella

* * *

Akhirnya terwujud juga ff ini.

Bogor, 26 Juni 2018


End file.
